The Wolf
by Raven Jade
Summary: This story is about a boy named Kyo and a monster/spirit thing that is EVEIL! Scary, huh??? Theres magic, though it hasn't come up so far. If you've read the book Lirael by Garth Nix it's inspired by that..:3rd chapter up:.
1. Prologue

This was previously the beginning, but now it has changed to the prologue. I also added some stuff so I have u like it! *REVIEW*  
  
  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
All I can hear is the sound of my footsteps, my breath coming in short, ragged gasps. And all I can feel is its cold breath on my neck, with all its malice, and hatred and evil poured into it. It feels like I will forever be running, running into that cold and dark and fear, running, running from the greatest dark, the greatest fear there is. And the cold... the most cold I have ever felt in my life... like ice is running through my veins. Cold as ice...  
  
  
  
My legs are heavy now, I don't know how much longer I can go. It feels like, as I was running, lead was slowly poured into my body, slowly, slowly... and my pockets were filled brick by brick. It feels as though I will just keep running, and either my lungs will burst, or I will have run so far, I will just fly off into space and become nothingness...  
  
  
  
And then... in all the dark and despair, there comes a light. It's there, like it is calling for me, calling me up into the light, the freedom, the joy... 


	2. Ch1 Remembering

Yo! Here is the first Chapter of The Wolf. I decided to make that first part the prologue. Neway, in response to Aluminiae Relledemeth's review, ya I know who u are, and sry, but I made up the "The Wolf" title so there isn't any book by that name, but if you haven't read Sabriel, Lirael, and Abhorrence (which just came out) then u should bc this story is modeled after those books especially Lirael. I am also a big fan of Mr. Nix! He is like the BEST author. LOL this is getting kinda long so I'll stop. Thanx for reviewing! O, and I DO think ur obsessed with the word coolez, but everyone has to be obsessed with something. It's just not healthy if u aren't. (Also, I put this together kinda quick, I just sat down and started writing, so it might not stay like this forever.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the glacier, so don't, like, sue me or anything. Thanx!  
  
............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
Remembering  
  
The glacier. So cold. So cold..... like..... but I can't speak of that now. Not here. The cold is still not completely gone, never completely gone. Anyway, here I am where you'd think a Prince like me never ought to be. THE KITCHEN! Of all places! I was sent here because... well because... first I must introduce myself. I am Kyo, the Prince. The King's son, the Princesses' brother, so on and so on. But I'm not a very good Prince. Honestly, I don't really want to be one. I plan on running away, out of the glacier. Out of the cold and the dark. Where I can be warmed by the sun, which I have never seen before in my life. My father says I am destined to become the last of a great line of kings. You ask why? Because I will get myself killed before I get a chance to have a son. At least that's what he says. But I don't know if that will be so true...  
  
Well, more about myself. I'm 15, don't go to school I've been expelled too many times. I tend to get myself into trouble I didn't plan. But when I plan it it's another story... I don't have any friends either. Except one. She.....she.....she is only friend I have ever had. And I hope we can be friends always. Though, I have been spending more and more of my time alone these days. I prefer to be alone because, because of my experience. With The Wolf. That is why I am here in the kitchen cleaning dishes. It still haunts my dreams, and my every waking step. I will never be rid of it. At least, that's what the other survivors say. The survivors. The ones who lived.....like me. 


	3. Ch2 Danifaer

YAY! Chapter 2's up! For all my adoring fans!! ( Ya right! LOL Ok, this is the deal, this kinda doesn't fit but WHO CARES??!!?? I'm puttin it up anyway! Muhahahahaha! Hope u all like it! There is some actual DIALOUGE in this! yAy! And this is actually long, it took me a long time too.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything except what Garth Nix owns! Which I don't use much in this story, I'm thinking of making it an original fic....  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The kitchen again. Always the kitchen. You'd think that they could think up something else once in a while. But no, always the kitchen, cleaning the DISHES for heavens sake. I mean, c'mon, we don't even USE dishes anymore! Urgg... there isn't really much happening today. The blank wall in front of me is just staying blank. But when I look up, I can't help seeing two cold, hard eyes staring back at me. And then the cold, the cold comes, enveloping me, crushing my lungs. I just want to let go, give in, collapse, and be rid of it... Though I know this is all in my mind, I can't shake the feeling that something IS watching me. I think the emptiness and silence has gone to my head. If you know what I mean.  
  
"Master Kyo, they request your presence in the Hall right away."  
  
I spun around, prepared to attack...  
  
"WHAAA???!!?? Oh, Kamui, I was just contemplating my thoughts and... I mean, washing the dishes..... I mean, I wondered when they would want me."  
  
This HAD to be my trial. I mean, a trial was only fair right?? At least it used to be. Why couldn't the world be fair anymore??? I know they would give me a trial right? Wouldn't they?? I mean, the King's son, the Prince!  
  
"They would like to discuss your sentence."  
  
MY SENTENCE??!!??  
  
"Ah, yes, right, ok, I'll be there in a moment, I've just got to clean up a little bit..."  
  
"Fine sir, fine, just come up to the Hall when you're ready."  
  
Well, this was certainly going to be fun. Just as I finished the last dish and stacked it in the corner, that's when I saw it. But... what WAS it??  
  
............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
Just a few steps to the door, just a few more...  
  
"What would your name be sir???" The thing said as it stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Uh... Kyo." I stammered. How stupid, telling the thing my NAME.  
  
"So sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you, I mean you no harm."  
  
As it came into the light, I could see that the thing was not really out of the ordinary. It was, surprisingly enough, an eagle. It looked just like the ones I'd seen pictures of. With the white head, and shiny brown feathers. But, it also had talons. They looked even bigger in real life, and with the light of the one florescent bulb, they glimmered, perfect for ripping the guts out of somebody.  
  
"You're not going to um..... hurt me are you???" Another stupid thing to say.  
  
"Oh....." She said, as she sheathed her talons. "I'm sorry, no, I wouldn't do anything to hurt YOU. My name is Danifær. I was sent here to help you."  
  
"H-help me?? With what?" What is going on here? It's not like I need help getting out of trouble or anything.  
  
"You will see in time. Meet me up in your room. I'll tell you everything there."  
  
"Ok, but, I have a meeting with....."  
  
"Yes I know. But this can't wait. Follow me."  
  
She slipped through a doorway, and I ducked into the passageway and followed her. We walked for a few minutes, through the darkness, heck, through a passageway that I didn't even know was here a few minutes ago, with no sign of stopping. I know it doesn't take this long going the regular way. But, I guess, secrecy is what we're going for here. Though, its very cold down here. So cold that it chills you to the bone. Where are we going? Its still going downhill and we've been walking for nearly an hour, wait, I think I see some light up ahead..... 


End file.
